Chick-Flickesque
by BluStrawberri
Summary: If someone asked them to describe their relationship, Dan would always default to Phil's explanation: "Three parts silly, one part devious, and one part ridiculously cheesy romantic movie script." Phan PhilxDan AmazingphilxDanisnotonfire


A/N: Hey, guys, long time no see. So I've been on a bit of a break from writing, as I've been busy doing work and general life things (school started up last Thursday for me as well). I took the extra time I had last night to come up with this little piece, which is more like a thought process than an actual plot. So don't mind this sappy story, it was inspired by someone whom I care for deeply and might be a bit overly gooey as a result of that. But anyways, enjoy. :)

Warnings: None, except if you're allergic to sentimentality. Which you should know by now is my specialty.

OoO

Whenever Dan was sad, Phil would tell him to count his blessings. This was always inexplicably funny to Dan, because the first thing that came to mind was the exact person across from him, smile warm yet eyes clouded with concern. The same man who, moments after a serious heart-to-heart, would smoothly transition the conversation into something silly and meaningless but much appreciated. And when Dan finally laughed (or giggled, honestly, because he wasn't very masculine in the first place), Phil would always break into a satisfied, goofy grin that made Dan's heart beat just a moment quicker and his mouth automatically turn upwards in reply.

If someone asked them to describe their relationship, Dan would always default to Phil's explanation: "Three parts silly, one part devious, and one part ridiculously cheesy romantic movie script." Though to be honest, that last part was mostly Dan's tendency for theatrics paired up with his love of all things Phil (honestly, who could blame him when he had such a perfect creature to call his own?) Phil said he didn't mind though, and always kept up with Dan's gooey ranting and overuse of the word "perfect". Though there were times when he _did_ say things that stopped Dan's heart for a few beats—those Dan kept tucked away into his mind to replay when Phil wasn't physically near him (which was rare, but sometimes Phil had his own life and that was okay because Dan had his, too).

Phil was also incredibly touchy-feely, which at first was a bit starting to Dan, but something he quickly grew used to and eventually adored. Phil was always touching Dan, sometimes in small ways and sometimes in big ones. A poke on the cheek, the intertwining of their hands. The way he always reached behind and pulled Dan's arm to drape across him when they were cuddling. They always ended up with Dan curled around Phil like a (admittedly more clumsy) cat, which he didn't mind because he loved having the excuse to press himself into the older boy's back and subtly inhale the scent that was Phil. Even when his arm was positioned just so, and when they were pressed together as close as their bodies could allow, Phil would grasp the brunette's hand tightly in his as they fell asleep or talked or generally goofed around.

Not that they didn't have bad days. Some days Dan came home looking to vent and he would just explode on Phil, not really aiming it at the other man but mainly just using him as a soundboard for his pent-up thoughts and aggression. Phil always took it in stride though, and his casual voice of reason played very well off of Dan's tendency to overreact. Dan wondered how Phil did it, remaining calm in the face of a torrent of coworker-related curses and bad-day ramblings. Even amazing still was his ability to broadcast that calm and wrap it around Dan like a soothing blanket, the feeling seeping into his bones as his tired body responded to Phil's voice telling him things like _it'll be all right_, and _it's not worth dwelling over._ Dan rarely saw Phil angry, which he figured was either a good thing or maybe Phil was storing it up to eventually become a mass-murderer or something. Though Dan wasn't too worried about _that _scenario, because while Phil was quiet, he was always so animated around Dan and they were so inseparable that he couldn't possibly pull off a murderous rampage without dragging Dan along. And while certainly Dan had a secret hit-list in his head, it wouldn't be worth the jail time.

See, _that's_ the kind of humor Phil understood (and played off on). They could joke about anything and everything; no subject was safe from their hilarious (but mostly silly) repartee. Sure, Dan had a dark sense of humor, but so did Phil and that was part of the reason they got along so well. Dan was sure Phil got tired of his _your mum_ jokes, but the ebony-haired boy laughed along anyways because it was _Phil_, and Phil always laughed with Dan at the most absurd of things. They could laugh at _anything_; one time they were in the heat of the moment and Dan tried to say something sexy, but it came out as a cheesy one-liner with a bit of a squeak at the end, and Phil started to laugh and then Dan joined in and they were laughing like idiots until they couldn't breathe. It did nothing to ruin the moment, however, as they could just easily stop anything (rated or not) and start it back up again as if there was never any pause to begin with.

Dan loved Phil, more so than he used to believe was even possible for a human being. Anyone else could shove it if they didn't believe him; Dan knew what he was in this universe and what he was in Phil's universe. They were an infinity loop; two circles connected in an endless coil of time and space and cords that made everything so harmonious and happy. Being with Phil, interacting with him. Kissing him, gripping his shirt or his hand or his hair as if letting go would result in unbearable physical pain. The no-holds-barred jokes and endless supply of insane laughter. All these Phil Things, and so much more, made Dan the happiest person in the world. It was just as Phil described: Silly, devious, and a ridiculously cheesy romantic movie script. But it was _their_ movie script, and Dan knew that it was a film he wanted to watch for the rest of his life.


End file.
